


You’re My Best Friend (And Something More)

by leeds



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeds/pseuds/leeds
Summary: “Have you ever thought about sleeping with a man?”“Have you?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just some maylor drabble for y'all as I write another short fic! this is actually the first maylor fic I ever wrote! enjoy, darlings. x
> 
> follow me on:  
> twitter @lanaftqueen  
> tumblr @poesies

“Ever slept with a man?” Roger asked Brian, slumped in the tufted chair across from him. He had downed his fair share of drinks that night. Brian sipped his beer, eyeing the heavy-lidded blonde in front of him. They were alone in their flat after a long night out. Roger raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

“No, I haven’t slept with a man, Roger.” He took another sip. “Have you?”

Roger smiled, but shook his head. “Nah,” he said, eyes glued to Brian. “Ever thought about it?”

“About what?” Brian asked, playing dumb.

“Have you ever thought about sleeping with a man?”

“Have you?” They stared at one another until Roger stood abruptly—a little too abruptly, for he lost his balance and had to right himself—and made his way over to where Brian was sitting. He hesitantly climbed atop him, thighs resting on Brian’s bony, velvet-clad legs. Brian set his drink on the side table and rested his hands on Roger’s hips.

“Am I sober, or do you look absolutely delectable?” Roger asked, face in front of Brian’s, his arms slung around his neck.

“Well, you’re not sober.” Roger hummed at this, and closed the space between their lips, eyes fluttering closed. Warmth bloomed in Brian’s stomach as Roger kissed him slowly and, without thinking, he pulled their groins together. Brian was hard, and soon Roger was, too. He moaned into Brian’s mouth as he rubbed against him. Brian pulled his lips away from Roger’s to place them on his neck.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Roger moaned. “Ah, fuck. Fuck me, Brian. _Quick_.” Brian didn’t give it a second thought. He probably should’ve, considering this was his bandmate, his best friend…But he wanted him, and he wanted him now. Brian undid Roger’s pants for him and tugged them down. Roger got up and stripped clumsily. Brian watched him as he slipped his shirt off and undid his own pants, sliding them down and kicking them onto the pile that Roger had started.

“Should I get on my knees?” Roger asked, and Brian could only nod. Roger did just that, while lightly stroking himself. Brian, mind fuzzy, stood on his knees behind the blonde and held his hips.

“What should I do?” he asked, thinking of a million ways in which he could ravish the man below him.

“Fingers, tongue, something, _please_ ,” Roger whined, his face resting on the couch cushion.

Brian obeyed, rubbing over his hole before pushing a finger inside. Roger took it without protest, and tried to relax.

“Have you fingered yourself before?” Brian asked.

Roger was silent for a beat, not expecting the question. “Yeah, pretended they were yours.”  Brian fingered him faster, his cock harder than it had ever been. He added a second finger, then a third, pumping them quickly into a squirming, groaning Roger, hitting his prostate every time with his long, slender fingers. “Fuck me, Brian!” he yelled. Brian removed his fingers and lined himself up with Roger’s hole before pushing into him, and Roger winced as he adjusted to the feeling. Brian was well-hung, so it was a lot for Roger to take in.

Roger began to push back, so Brian thrusted into him, getting progressively faster and rougher. Roger practically screamed out every time his prostate was hit, _ah ah ah_ ’s filling the room. He didn’t last long, sputtering onto the couch. Brian came inside him a few thrusts later, panting heavily. He pulled out and collapsed onto the couch.

Roger sprawled out, exhausted. He laid on his stomach, legs on top of Brian’s. Brian couldn’t resist bringing a hand to his bandmate’s perfect ass.

“You awake?” Brian asked. Roger hummed an affirmation. “We should probably take a shower.” Roger raised his head and turned to look at Brian.

“We?” he smirked.

Brian got up and held out a hand. “C’mon.” Roger took his hand and followed him to his bathroom. Brian started a shower and they stood together under the spray, staring at one another until the urge to touch became too much. Brian held Roger’s face and kissed him gently, Roger’s hands on Brian’s waist.

They got out and toweled off before Brian dragged Roger to his bedroom, where they passed out promptly.

…

Brian woke up before Roger did, and wondered for a second why Roger was naked in his bed before his memories from the previous night came flooding back to him. Shit. He fucked his best friend. And his best friend begged for it.

Roger woke up shortly after Brian did, groaning as he shifted his body.

“Fuck, my arse hurts,” Roger said, voice rough.

“You remember why, right?”

“Of course I do, you poodle. Best fuck of the century,” Roger said, smiling. He looked at Brian with sleep-heavy, half-lidded eyes.

“Wow, that good?” Brian asked, smiling back.

“That is, until you fuck me again. You _will_ fuck me again, right?”

“Of course,” Brian breathed out.

“Of course,” Roger repeated, smirking. “I knew you were into me.”

“Likewise.” Roger’s eyes widened.

“You did?”

“Neither of us is very discreet, I’m afraid.” Roger kissed him, and Brian pulled his body closer.

They pulled away at the sound of Freddie’s voice in the other room.

“Brian, Roger! Which one of you had sex on the sofa?” Freddie yelled. Roger and Brian looked at each other with wide eyes before cracking and bursting into laughter.

“It was both of us, actually,” Brian said, but not loud enough for Freddie to hear him.

“You think we should tell him?” Roger asked, his fingers drumming lightly on Brian’s chest.

“Nah,” Brian said, sliding his hands down Roger’s back to grasp his perky ass. Roger’s eyes flicked down to Brian’s lips. “We’ll let him figure it out. If he doesn’t within the next few weeks, then we’ll tell him.” Roger just smiled.

“You know what you are?” Roger asked.

“What?”

“You’re my best friend.”

“And?” Brian asked, waiting for Roger to add to that statement (and desperately hoping he would). Roger smirked.

“And something more.” Ah, there it was. Brian didn’t expect Freddie to take very long to figure out that something had changed between them, because there was no way Brian would be able to keep his hands off of the enticing blonde now that he knew they were _something more_.

“Speaking of _more_ ,” Roger said before reaching down and taking Brian’s length in his hand, a devilish grin on his face. Roger raised his eyebrows at him, and Brian looked back at him with both surprise and arousal.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freddie finds out. roger and brian's tea gets cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a few comments about how I should continue this, so I happily obliged (: hope you enjoy the second (and last) part as much as the first. x

Freddie knew something was up the first time Roger refused to go nightclubbing with him. He _definitely_ knew something was up when Roger refused three nights in a row. It just wasn’t like him, and Freddie was seriously offended. Why would his best friend choose to stay home with only an astrophysicist for company when he could be out having fun? Freddie asked just that when Roger refused on the third night.

“Why would you want to stay home on a Saturday night?” Freddie asked, flustered. “What could you _possibly_ be doing with _Brian_ that is better than going out with _me_?”

Roger licked his lip, the dirtiest smirk on his face. Freddie stared at him, waiting for an answer, but Roger didn’t say a word. He just stood there, looking smug.

Roger sucked on his teeth as he looked at Freddie, waiting for him to figure it out, lips curled slyly. Freddie knew that he was close to knowing what was going on. He was bloody burning.

_Why would Roger stay home with Brian, and why was he smirking like that? What was better than going out and getting shagged?_

Freddie gasped. There was only one thing better than going out and getting shagged: staying home and getting shagged.

“No…?” Freddie stated in disbelief. Roger wore a shit-eating grin, and Freddie knew he was right, but he needed to hear it to truly believe it. “Roger Meddows Taylor, if you’re not getting fucked by Brian Harold May, then I’m going to be really pissed off.”

Roger looked away and whistled as he walked into the kitchen. _Little shit._

“ _Roger_ ,” Freddie chided as he followed him. Roger was crouching, the cupboard door open. “Don’t you even think about getting in there.”

“I’m getting the kettle!” Roger protested.

“Oh, so you _can_ speak,” Freddie teased. “Tell me what’s going on.” He crossed his arms. He couldn’t believe that Roger would keep something like this from him.

Roger stood with the tea kettle in hand, and set it on the counter. He looked Freddie in the eye, serious now.

“A few nights ago, I kissed him. We fucked…” Roger looked down and smiled to himself. “We both wanted it and we both still want it and that’s that.”

Freddie nodded and smiled.

“Good for you,” he said, and patted Roger’s shoulder before bringing him in for a hug. “I hate that my clubbing partner has left me, though.” Roger laughed into his neck.

The slamming of the front door pulled them away from each other. Deacy was home.

“Deacy, darling!” Freddie called to him. A few seconds later, Deacy walked into the kitchen.

“Yes?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“I’m taking you out tonight,” Freddie said. It wasn’t a question—Deacy knew he couldn’t get out of this.

“Alright,” he sighed. “I’ll go change.”

“Looks like you’ve been replaced,” Freddie said to Roger.

“Pity,” Roger replied.

“Oh, well. I’d be staying home, too, if I shared a room with a cock as large as Brian’s.”

Roger blushed, and Freddie went to he and Deacy’s room to primp himself. Roger filled the kettle with water and set it on the lit stove. He leaned over the counter, waiting to hear the familiar whistling.

He smiled to himself as he thought about the previous nights he spent with Brian. He couldn’t believe that this was real life, that Brian wanted him as much as he wanted Brian. He was grateful for the vodka that gave him the courage to finally make his move.

The whistle of the kettle pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned the stove off and poured the hot water over the tea bags in two teacups, and returned with them to he and Brian’s room.

“Made you some tea,” Roger said when he walked in, and Brian smiled fondly. “Gotta let it steep, though.”

Roger sat next to Brian on his bed and handed him the hot teacup. Brian leaned in to peck his lips.

“Did you add any sugar?” Brian asked.

“Shit, no, I didn’t.” Roger began to get up, but Brian stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm.

“I've got it,” Brian said, and set his cup on the side table before going to the kitchen.

There was no sugar, but there was honey, so Brian grabbed the bear-shaped bottle and two teaspoons to take back with him.

“No sugar left?” Roger asked when Brian sat next to him again. Brian shook his head and handed him the bottle and a spoon, and watched as the honey oozed into Roger’s tea. Roger handed him the bottle and he did the same.

“Can I have the honey again?” Roger asked, and Brian handed it over.

Brian watched curiously as Roger set his cup to the side and filled his spoon with honey before putting the whole thing in his mouth, looking at Brian with those doll-like eyes the entire time. After Roger put the spoon back in his teacup, Brian set his own cup down and leaned over to kiss the delicious blonde, who opened his mouth instantly to let Brian lick at him. He tasted so sweet, and it drove Brian crazy.

Then Brian had a thought.

“Can I suck you off?” Brian asked between kisses. Roger hummed in affirmation.

Brian unzipped Roger’s jeans and kissed down his chest where his shirt was unbuttoned. He tugged down Roger’s jeans and briefs and immediately took him in his hand and bent down to taste him. Then Roger watched, speechless, as Brian reached to his side and grabbed the bottle of honey.

Roger’s mouth hung open as Brian put a dot of honey on his finger and sucked it off. He had a pretty good idea of what Brian would do next, and it made him moan prematurely.

Brian slowly dripped honey onto Roger’s hard cock, and Roger’s fingers curled into the duvet. Brian closed the bottle and tossed it to the side before licking a fat stripe along Roger’s shaft. He held the base of his cock with sticky fingers as he took him into his mouth. This whole honey thing was a bit overwhelming for Roger, so he didn’t last long. He came into Brian’s mouth and watched as Brian swallowed and licked his lips. Roger was mesmerized by him: His hazel eyes, his large, slender hands, his pink lips…

Roger pulled Brian up to kiss him and he tasted like come, but he didn’t care because he also tasted like honey and it was the hottest thing in the world.

Brian reached for his tea and took a sip.

“Tea’s cold,” he said, and they looked at each other for a beat before bursting into laughter.

The feeling in their chests made them giddy, and they never wanted it to stop. They both made sure it wouldn’t, that they would always be best friends…and something more.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is, darlings! more maylor fics coming in the near future

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments are appreciated! I was blown away by the reaction to my first maylor fic - if you left comments and kudos, thank you, and if you haven't read it, here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014782
> 
> show me some love on twitter as well (@lanaftqueen) bc I need more queen- and maylor-loving mutuals and all my tweets flop lmao
> 
> <3


End file.
